Premeditation
by queequeg0927
Summary: Just a little Matt and Em fluff ;-


Matt shifted in his Lazy-Boy, absentmindedly flipping through the channels on his big screen TV.

Emily was across the room, stretched out on the couch, still wearing the uncomfortable skirt and jacket from the day she'd spent in court.

The week had been hell for the pair, crisis after crisis had taken its toll on them. Now, it was Friday night, and much to their despise they were on call. Both silently hoped that the hostages takers of the world would remain at bay, giving them one night of peace and quiet.

Matt stopped channel surfing and relaxed in his chair when he found a football game on ESPN. Emily, who was not amused by her boyfriends entertainment choice, propped herself up against the armrest and stared at Matt. He didn't flinch, didn't even acknowledge that she'd moved.

"Matt?"

"Huh?" he replied, never taking his eyes off of the game.

"Matt… I'm naked."

Without turning his head he shifted his eyes to the side to look at Em, "liar." His eyes darted back to the TV.

Feeling defeated, Emily jumped up off the sofa and stormed into the bedroom.

'What the hell is his problem?' she thought to herself, 'he's never been like this before.'

She tried to think over everything that had happened the past few days, wondering if she'd done something to upset him. Nothing came to mind. In fact, because of their case load, they hadn't even seen much of each other for the past week.

Emily knew she had to do something to get him back to her, she just didn't know what.

Deciding to change clothes before dealing with Matt, Emily took off her jacket, followed by her hose. Then, the idea struck her and a mischievous grin crossed her lips. She removed another article of clothing and headed back to the living room.

Matt was still sitting in his catatonic state staring at the screen. Emily stood directly in front of the chair obstructing Matt's view.

Em reached down and pulled up the hem of her skirt just above her knees. She climbed into the chair and straddled Matt's lap.

He finally made eye contact with her, wondering where the sudden sexual urge came from. He placed his hands on her hips and she settled down on top of him.

"Hi there," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Matt moved his hands around to her back and pulled her closer to him, "hi to you too."

Emily saw the love in his eyes, she knew that he was hers completely.

She rocked her hips against his and kissed him passionately. He graciously returned the gesture by running his hands up thighs, underneath the thin fabric of her skirt. Matt stopped and pulled back as he reached the top of her legs.

"Is this pre-meditated sex?" he questioned.

"Sort of," she smirked.

Emily grabbed the remote control off the arm of the chair and turned around to mute the television, then tossed the controller to the other side of the dimly lit room. She climbed off of him only long enough for Matt to unbuckle his belt and push his pants and boxers to his ankles.

Matt took her hand and pulled her back down to him. She pressed her center against him and could feel him stiffen under her touch. He guided himself into her opening with ease as he'd done many times before.

Emily began to move, slow at first until the eagerness overtook her. She couldn't control her actions, she braced herself on the back of the chair and pumped him impatiently.

Only moments later her body began to tighten around him and the rush of ecstasy washed over her. Emily leaned forward and rested head on Matt's shoulder, just long enough for her erratic breathing to cease.

Matt thrust his hips upward, ready to continue their dance. Emily clinched her muscles tight and began to ride him once more. She increased her speed as he started kneading her thighs, she knew he was getting close to his release.

Emily sucked on the tender spot on Matt's neck, knowing that it would intensify his orgasm. As always, she was right. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he rode out the wave of pleasure.

They sat that way for several minutes, neither of them able to move.

Finally, Matt broke their hug and looked into Emily's eyes, "maybe I should watch football more often."

"Ya know, I think you should too," she laughed.


End file.
